Namesakes
by DR. COFFIN
Summary: Will makes his official super hero debute, but he has a couple of surprises for his parents and friends in his announcement. Follow up to Crush.


I came up with this story after reading a few fics where Will becomes either an arrogant, obnoxious jerk or a psycho stalker ex-boyfriend who gets away with everything because of who he is.

Now I'm not knocking the writers of those stories…far from it. I think it shows the dangers of what could happen to him in certain situations.

But on the other hand (here it comes) THIS IS NOT IN HIS CHARACTER! Now I'm not a hardcore Will fan, but I DO like him. He's a good kid at heart (albeit with a little attention deficit disorder and God knows he's not that bright) and it does bother me seeing those versions of him (again I'm NOT knocking the writers or their stories). So I decided to "cleanse the palette" with a nice little story of what I think would happen the spring after the gang saved the school.

And it's a bit of a follow-up to "Crush". I realized we hadn't seen Victoria and her crazy family for a little while and thought we'd see their reaction to what happens.

Enjoy.

**Namesakes**

It was a grand and glorious spring day indeed. The sun was shining and the weather was perfect for what was about to happen. It was the public revelation and introduction of the newest super hero in town, none other than the son of the Commander and Jetstream!

The platform outside Maxville city hall was decorated with streamers of red, white and blue, a brass band was set up nearby, and the mayor and other high-ranking city officials were gathered for this momentous event.

The crowd consisted of television and newspaper reporters from all over the world, each clamoring for the best spot for when this mysterious young hero would appear. Behind them was a legion of townspeople all waving flags and cheering. Far in the back of the crowd were five teenagers who were watching the event with mixed emotions.

Layla was thrilled for Will, but also nervous as well. He had been so jumpy the past few days and unable to eat anything and keep it down. His nerves were totally shot, and he still had to face the sea of cameras and questions.

Zach and Ethan were caught up in the fervor, but they had to watch what they said as they didn't want anyone to know they knew the new hero personally. One never knew when there could be a super villain hiding in the crowd, waiting for a chance to ruin the show.

Magenta, while happy for Will, did not feel comfortable in the bustling and noisy crowd. She would have been just as happy to watch things on television at home.

Warren stood with his arms folded, trying to look happy for his friend while feeling totally disgusted by all this. He knew Will wasn't really ready for this kind of exposure and attention. He wasn't afraid that Will would get a big head about all the attention; he was a little thick but even he had learned his lesson about being popular and a dupe for Royal Pain and her attempt to destroy Sky High. Warren was afraid that Will would crack under the pressure being placed upon him at such an early age and with such little experience. It had only been a few months ago since the Homecoming Dance, and while Will had been doing very well according to his teachers, there was still a lot he needed to learn. But his dad the Commander was so intent on unveiling his precious "Stronghold Three" to the public that he seemed deaf to everyone else's advice, even his wife's.

Usually a hero never debuted to the public without first graduating Sky High, but the powers that be decided that a special dispensation could be made for Will in light of his stellar actions against Royal Pain. He was allowed to design his own costume and choose his own code name, and had been working hard on it for weeks. Now it was time.

The crowd cheered as the mayor introduced first the Commander and Jetstream, who swooped down from the sky holding her husband beneath his arms. The two landed gracefully, and the Commander took the podium after greeting the Mayor.

"Thank you, everyone," he began, "Jetstream and I would like to thank you all for coming out here today to witness the official debut of our son. We look forward to the days ahead when he shall stand beside us in the battle against evil and danger, serving and protecting each one of you to the best of our abilities. So without further ado, we present…our son."

Will swooped down from the sky, perfectly matching the aerial maneuvers his mother had performed earlier. He was wearing a mask to cover his eyes and his hair was slicked back so it looked darker than its usual color. He was wearing an all-concealing white robe so that none of his costume was seen. He landed perfectly, then shook his dad's hand and received a kiss on the cheek from his mother as he stepped up to the microphone.

"Uh…hi, everyone," said Will, trying to keep his voice from cracking with nervousness, "I'm glad you all came to see my little coming out…deal."

The Commander cleared his throat and nodded at Will, reminding him of the speech he had been rehearsing for so long he could do it in his sleep. Will acknowledged him, and went into his talk.

"I stand here humbly before the great people of Maxville and the world to declare that I am ready to take my place alongside my parents in safeguarding you all from the threats and evils posed by those who seek to abuse their powers and abilities for their own selfish purposes at the expense of others.

"I hereby pledge, to the fullest of my powers and abilities, to protect, honor and defend the rights and safety of every citizen of Maxville and the world. I shall strive to always place the needs and safety of others above my own, and to place my very well being on the line if need be. I do so gladly and willingly from this day forward.

"I have decided to take a name that is already well known to you all, one that I can hope, in the days and years to come, to live up to the legend and standards that this great, now retired hero set. I do so with his knowledge, permission, and blessing. I therefore introduce myself to the world as…"

Will whipped off the tunic with a dramatic flair, revealing a red, white and blue costume that, though the standard spandex bodysuit, had a design very familiar to his friends in the audience, for they had seen the original version many times. They were as surprised as everyone else.

"ALL AMERICAN BOY!" Will announced with pride.

The audience erupted in a combination of cheers and gasps at this. The Commander's son was now using the alias of his father's long unseen sidekick? The reporters were clamoring with questions, acting like a pack of starving dogs with a large steak being held out to them just beyond their reach.

The Commander grabbed Will and pulled him backwards to whisper into his ear.

"What are you doing? I thought we agreed you were going to use your grandfather's old name!"

"No Dad," Will whispered back as he continued to smile for the cameras, "you and Mom agreed on it, not me." With that he wrenched out of his father's startled grip and approached the microphones once more.

"You're all probably wondering why I have chosen to use my Dad's former sidekick's name, and I'll be glad to tell you why. First, as it's obvious, I'm still just a boy myself…I'm only fourteen years old. Second, the original All American Boy was…and still is in my book…a great person and hero. He taught me the value of hard work, dedication, and loyalty under the most adverse of conditions. He NEVER let anything get him down, and he is a role model to me and all the other young heroes out there who are preparing to take up the good fight in the years ahead."

Layla and the others were impressed. These were not the words Will had had drilled into his head for the past few weeks. These were words coming from his heart, and there was no way he could mess them up. Will was showing a confidence they hadn't seen before, but the same gentle humility they loved in their friend was still there, unabated.

"Way to go Will," whispered Warren with a half-smile. He was proud of his friend, and also enjoying the flustered look on the Commander's face at the same time. Jetstream, if she was surprised, was hiding it well.

"And speaking of those other young heroes," said Will, "I have one other announcement. As you may remember a few years ago Maxville prided itself on its own personal team of super heroes that protected the city. That team was called the Heroic Six, and consisted of my parents along with Dr. Night, Starglow, Lady Peace and…Baron Battle. I would like to announce the formation of a NEW Heroic Six, composed of myself and five incredible friends who are more loyal, honorable and loving than I could ever deserve having."

Now the throng of reporters was in a total feeding frenzy, and one was able to break through the din with the question on everyone's mind.

"All American Boy," he shouted, "what about the long-lost son of Baron Battle and Lady Peace, who disappeared with his mother eight years ago? Do you expect him to have anything to say about this reforming of his parent's old team?"

"The only thing I expect…and hope…to hear from Baron Battle's son," said Will, his eyes looking straight at Warren, "is that he'll accept my offer to join me."

Warren stood straight and tall, surprised by Will's proclamation, but proud to accept as well. He looked Will straight in the eyes over that great distance, and hit his closed fist to his chest over his heart as a salute and acknowledgement of his friend.

Will smiled even bigger at that, and noticed that Magenta had to elbow Zach in his stomach as he kept yelling "HELL YEAH!" so loud some people were looking at him. Of course he was excited as his parents had been the third couple that made up the original team. Magenta then gave Will a smile and nodded her own acceptance, and Ethan was cheering as well, but was smart enough to stay out of the range of Magenta's deadly elbows.

He then saw that Layla was crying, but they were tears of joy as she gingerly waved at Will. He knew he had made the right decision.

"I'm sorry I can't stay around for questions," Will said, "but I've got a lot of homework to catch up on and my Mom said I can't go catch criminals until I get my grades up. Bye everybody!"

With that Will flew straight up into the sky then veered off to disappear amongst the buildings. The reporters were rushing to write up their stories while the television people tried to corner the Commander, but Jetstream hooked him under the arms and flew off with him after their son.

Layla, Warren, Magenta, Ethan and a very sore Zach made their way through the dispersing but very jubilant crowd, hearing all the comments.

"He's a great kid…lots funnier than his dad."

"He is SO cute…did you see those dimples? I'll be his Lois Lane…"

"Old man looked like he was gonna have a coronary…"

"Baron Battle's kid? I don't know…"

"Hey, give the kid his chance. His parents saved this town a lot of times before his dad went nuts…"

"I wonder who the other four are? Think there are any cute girls?"

"…when they stopped the Evil Eight from sealing the town in a giant force field and making it their own little kingdom. Now their kids are taking over the family business…time sure flies…"

"…lot of mad super villains out there. Hope the kid can handle them."

"…get home and see if he has a website yet…"

All of them were smiling at the conversations they were overhearing. They wondered how the people would react if they knew the other "young heroes" they were jabbering about were walking right amongst them. This was going to be fun, but they had to hurry to Will's house because they knew he was going to need all the support he could get right now.

* * *

"What were you thinking" the Commander nearly yelled at his son as they stood in the Secret Sanctum, "how am I going to explain this to your grandpa?" 

"I already talked to Grandpa AND Grandma last night," said Will, who had only taken off the mask but was remaining in his costume, "and they AGREED with me. I can't be called "Major Victory" if I'm still a minor, can I? That would be stupid. Besides, in a few years when I'm older THEN I can use Grandpa's name…or maybe one of my own. He said it was totally up to me."

Steven Stronghold could not argue with that. If his own father had given his blessing to Will about the whole name situation there wasn't a thing he was going to do to try and change it. The wrath of Samuel Stronghold was still something even the mighty Commander didn't want to face…not to mention that of his mother Sylvia. She may not have had any powers, but she could still give him a tongue lashing fit to take the sheen off of a steel plate.

"Alright," said the Commander, "I give way to you and Dad, but come on… All American Boy?"

"It was a good enough name when YOU gave it to Mr. Boy when he was assigned as your sidekick," Will reminded him, "so it's good enough for me. It's the least I could do to try to make things up to him."

"Make WHAT things up to him?"

"Come on Dad," said Will, his passion firing him up, "he was your sidekick and I had NO idea he even existed until I was placed as a sidekick in Sky High. How did you think that made him feel when he found out he was teaching the son of the man he had worked alongside…the son who had never heard of him up until that moment? I know it made me feel like garbage…I can't imagine how he felt.

"But he was still nice to me…he didn't treat me any better or worse than the other HERO SUPPORT kids. He could have treated me like a rabid dog or kissed up to win your approval, but he didn't. He's a GREAT guy. When Royal Pain pacified you, you didn't see him leap through the air and catch Mom after she got pacified in midair and was falling to the gym floor…he was awesome. Well, at least that's what Layla and the others said, but that's good enough for me.

"Now I'm using his name and a new version of his costume, and I'm going to bust my butt to be the best hero I can be for HIM. And if you don't like it…then I'm sorry, but my mind's made up."

"Alright, fine," said the Commander, having lost two arguments already, but ready for a third, "but there is NO WAY that the others can join you in this new Heroic Six you mentioned. Now I'm proud you want to restart it, but you need others with experience. Wait a few weeks and interview the new crop of seniors when they graduate. I'm sure there are a lot of them that would jump at the chance."

"At what, to get bossed around by a freshman that spent part of the year as hero support? Come on Dad, we both know that's not going to happen. Even if I wanted to there have been scouts from the Champions of Justice and a half dozen other super teams checking out the seniors and even the juniors recently. I want my friends, who proved themselves saving the school and everybody in it…or did you forget I didn't do it myself. Either WE are the new Heroic Six, or there won't BE a new Heroic Six."

"Gah!" said the Commander, throwing his hands up in the air, "where do you get this stubborn streak from all of a sudden? It's like…like…"

"Like trying to reason with YOU," said Jetstream as she entered the Sanctum. She shook her head disapprovingly at her husband while she walked over and kissed Will on his forehead.

"That was a wonderful thing you did today, tiger," she beamed, "I just got off the phone to Jonathan and he sounded on the verge of tears from being so happy. Turns out he DIDN'T know you were going to use his old name, but he's very proud and honored that you are."

Will blushed at his mother's approval as she turned to her husband.

"And you," she said, "should get it through your head that we are VERY lucky to have such a thoughtful son and that he wants to do this. Yes, you've got your "Stronghold Three", but you have to realize it can't be exactly the way you want it. Will needs to establish himself his own way, and that DOES include the Heroic Six. If he thinks the higher-ups will approve it, then I say more power to him and we support him and his friends all the way. As a matter of fact I talked to them before I called Jonathan. They've agreed to hear Will out on his idea, and I intend to be there and testify on behalf of him and the others. I think it would be wonderful if you did too, it would really help sway their decision."

The Commander stood there as his usual slow thought process worked its way through the events of the day. Finally he came to a realization.

"You're right Josie," he said to his wife as he deflated from pompous hero to regular father, "we are lucky to have such a great kid. I'm proud of you, son. You've still got more guts than I did when I was your age; I guess I just have trouble seeing that you're your own young man. Of course I'll help you kids all I can to get your team set up. If I remember correctly our old headquarters is still in pretty good shape…it'll take some cleaning up and maybe put in all the newest electronic stuff, but that's your mother's department."

"Which," she smiled, "the cleaning up or the electronics?"

"The electronics, of course," he smiled back, knowing there was only one right answer to that question, and he'd tempted fate enough times today to not hazard another shot at ending up sleeping on the sofa for the next week.

The doorbell rang from upstairs, and Jetstream checked the monitor to see that it was Layla and the gang, carrying a cardboard box of some type.

"Looks like the rest of our young heroes are here," she said, "let's get out of our work clothes and get upstairs."

In a minute all three members of the Stronghold family were in their everyday clothes and answered the door. Layla instantly wrapped her arms around Will and gave him a hug that, even though she didn't have super strength like he did, still squeezed the air out of him. She released him only to plant a big kiss on his cheek, making his face go as red as her hair.

"I'm SO proud of you," she gushed, "this will REALLY make everyone sit up and take notice!"

"Way to go man," said Zach as he high-fived his friend, "my folks are totally stoked about the news. My dad says he'll help us with the "trouble alert" system and my mom is ready to help design and make costumes for everybody."

Josie elbowed Steven in the ribs to get the point across. He only nodded his head in agreement, and wondered why it seemed the only thing he was vulnerable to were rib shots from his wife's elbows.

Magenta was next, and she planted another kiss on Will, this time on the opposite cheek. She only grinned at him and went on, but the sentiment was clear. Of course no one told Will that he now had red lip prints on his right cheek, and purple ones on his left. It would be much later when he was getting ready for bed that he would notice them.

Ethan was next, grabbing Will's hand and shaking it like he was trying to detach it.

"This is SO COOL," Ethan gushed as he continued pumping Will's hand, "we can download ALL my information on ALL the bad guys around and study how to defeat them if they pop up here in town. Well, except for your girlfriend's family…but I'm sure they won't cause any trouble."

Will had completely forgotten about Victoria. He had only been in the barest of contact with her all this time, and then he had spaced letting her know about the ceremony or even inviting her. Of course both of her parents were notorious villains, so they couldn't have come without causing a riot, but no one knew Victoria from the average girl…albeit a very sturdy-built three hundred pound girl.

Finally there was Warren, holding the large box that was obviously from a bakery. He balanced it in his left hand while he took Will's offered hand and they clasped thumbs in the sign of brotherhood that had grown between them.

"You showed a lot of class out there, Will," Warren said, "and you bet I'm in. I really want to make up for what my dad did, and this is a great way to do it."

"I guess you must be happy about it," grinned Will.

"Why's that?" Warren asked as he put the box on the table.

"Because that's the first time you didn't just called me "Stronghold"."

Everyone stopped for a moment and realized that Will was right.

Warren then grinned openly, something else that was rare. He then opened the box, revealing a huge cake with red, white and blue frosting, topped off by a big number 6.

"We had already ordered the cake," Layla said, "we just had them put the "6" on when we picked it up. That is…if it's okay with your folks."

"Of course it is," smiled Josie, "we were just talking about getting the old headquarters cleaned up. It may take a while though…maybe not until summer vacation begins. Would that be okay?"

All the kids nearly answered "yeah" in unison. Now it gave them something to look forward to besides another summer of odd jobs, lame vacations or getting hauled off to summer camp.

"Well, since that's settled," said Josie, let me "fly" to the kitchen and get some plates and forks for this delicious looking cake. I think there's still some unopened rocky road ice cream in the freezer…if a certain someone didn't discover it on a late night snack raid."

Steven was looking at the ceiling, acting as if he hadn't heard a word his wife said though she was looking right at him.

As Josie went into the kitchen, the gang started talking about what they could do once they had been okayed by the higher authorities, which they were sure would happen. The exuberance and optimism of youth was running high, even for the usually taciturn Warren. They were even talking about possible codenames and costume designs when Josie returned from the kitchen with a stack of plates, forks, a cake cutter and the unbelievably unopened ice cream.

"Will," she whispered to her son, "there's someone here to see you…in the kitchen."

Will had no idea who it could have been, so he was shocked and a little scared when he walked in and saw Victoria standing there with her muscular arms crossed before her broad chest. Though she looked gorgeous in the beautiful red, white and blue outfit she wore she still looked very upset…okay, she looked mad.

"Victoria," said Will, feeling like a total jerk, "I'm SO sorry. I forgot all about you and…"

Will's eyes widened as he instantly realized he had again let his mouth run faster than his brain and knew he had just gotten in trouble. He was definitely NOT a smooth talker with the ladies. The bad part was that Victoria was also super strong, and could very well level the house before Will or his dad could restrain her.

Victoria's eyes widened for a moment as Will's words sunk in. Her lower lip stuck out in a pout. She uncrossed her arms. Will braced for a punch that would send him flying out of the kitchen, through the front room, out of the house and possibly across the street into the Jenkins' house. He braced himself and hoped the Jenkins had "super hero" insurance, because they were about to collect.

Victoria reached out, grabbed Will, and pulled him to her to give him a big kiss on his lips. Will finally struggled loose to breathe again, and mentally noted that maybe making Victoria mad wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"Oh Will," she giggled as she looked at the red and purple lipstick marks on his face but not saying anything about them, "don't be silly. I knew how important this was to you and I totally understand. We all watched it at home. Well, my parents and I did. Balthazar just called it stupid and walked off, Loki got bored unless they did crowd shots and he started mumbling about some "purple girl", and Marduke…Marduke didn't blink the entire time. He didn't say anything either. Weird.

"Anyway I knew it was important so I stayed away so you could concentrate on what you had to do. And I am VERY proud of you."

"But you should have been there too," said Will, embracing his girlfriend as best he could, "you're important to me too. I see you dressed up for it too."

"You like?" she did a little twirl that made her look light as a feather despite her muscular bulk. The short white skirt she wore twirled very nicely, and Will gulped almost audibly…yes, he liked it a LOT.

"Come on," he said, "you're just in time for the party. Everyone will want to see you."

"Oh no," said Victoria, "I…I still feel…"

"What…shy?" Will had to keep from laughing. Victoria was a very powerful girl, but she was still a little insecure around others. "Everyone there is your friend too, Victoria. Besides, if anyone asks, I'll tell them you're my sidekick."

"You call me that," she smiled back, "and I'll be kicking you in something instead of your side."

Will grinned as he got the point. He led Victoria into the living room, where everyone greeted her warmly and openly. They all started chattering away and eating cake as they started talking about future plans.

* * *

"THE HEROIC SIX! THE AUDACITY OF THAT LITTLE…LITTLE…" 

"Upstart, dear?"

"Yes, thank you, my love. THE AUDACITY OF THAT LITTLE UPSTART!"

Dr. Mandragore was having a hysterical tirade that ranked up there with the top ten of his best rants ever. The hallways of the castle echoed with his bellowing to the point that dust and plaster started streaming down in some areas. The mutated animals in Loki's chambers whined and huddled in their pens while Balthazar tried to drown it out with his head not two inches from the ten-foot speakers blaring "KORN" at full volume. Even then it didn't work.

Lucretia Mandragore sat in a comfortable chair as she watched her husband pace back and forth, filling the air with his diatribe.

"IT'S ONE THING TO BE ALL AMERICAN BOY…now don't get me wrong I think it was a very nice gesture…BUT THE HEROIC SIX?"

"Dear," Lucretia said, "you seem to be forgetting something."

"What is that?"

"Our time is about over dear. It is time to let the little ones step up to the plate. All of the children are growing up, even ours. It's time for a new legend to begin."

"You are right," Dr. Mandragore deflated just like the Commander had done earlier, "it's just…such a surprise. I knew the boy was going to have his "coming out" early but…the Heroic Six? I don't know."

"Have a little faith," smiled Lucretia as she stroked her husband's thinning hair after he sat down in the chair next to her in front of the monstrous two hundred inch plasma screen television they had watched the event on.

"Besides, you are still forgetting something else," she nearly whispered into his ear in a conspiratorial voice, "the good guys aren't the only ones with a tradition to maintain."

"Of course," Dr. Mandragore smiled devilishly, "if there is a new Heroic Six…"

"Our little Evil Eight must rise again too," Lucretia finished for him.

"But who?" said Dr. Mandragore, already fretting, "Victoria would NEVER raise a hand against Will and the others, Balthazar is trying to be good too, Loki is willing but FAR too young…"

"I'll do it."

Both retired villains looked up and saw their oldest son Marduke. In a couple of weeks he would be graduating from H.A.D.E.S. as a full-fledged villain. Ever since he had first encountered Will, Marduke seemed to have lost track with things, but now he looked like he used too; tall, strong and confident, ready to give the world hell with the least provocation.

"I'll form the new Evil Eight. I'll lead the next generation of villains to run loose in Maxville and fight with the Heroic Six. I'll do it."

"Son," said Dr. Mandragore, "you realize that you are to act as the balance to them…that to actually attempt hurting or trying to kill them is NOT something I will allow. Any rabid animal can kill…but this…this is something that is special. You will actually be forming a family, if you will. People who will be as brothers and sisters to you as you go about your work."

"Yes Dad," smiled Marduke, "I know. And I'll search long and hard to gather a group of not just villains…but friends as you and Mom did. I also want to have what you did with Will's, Warren's and Zach's parents…a relationship that transcends the stereotypical hero/villain thing."

"Well spoken," smiled Lucretia, "then go and do so with our blessing. You can start your search now, but your father and I have final approval on all your picks and, if things work out, you and your team can have their own little coming out this summer."

"Perhaps," smiled Dr. Mandragore, "even in time for the grand opening of that new water park in Maxville. It would be a shame if it were "accidentally" destroyed the first day."

"Yeah," smiled Marduke, "that WOULD be a shame." He then raced out of the room and up the stairs to his private chambers.

Marduke instantly got onto his computer and began going through the lists of other young villains he knew of. It would take a lot of work to get the right combination, and even a sidekick was counted as a member. Choosing only seven was going to make it harder.

He paused a moment and looked over at something he noticed on his wall. It was a picture of Will in his new identity that Balthazar had downloaded off the internet and blown up into a poster, then stuck on the wall to tease his big brother.

Marduke remembered his father's words; actually trying to hurt any of the heroes was forbidden. Marduke then shot a beam out of his eyes that burned through the poster and the stone wall behind it.

"Sorry Dad," Marduke whispered out loud, "ACCIDENTS happen…especially in a fight."

**The End**


End file.
